Daniel Keys
| birth_place = Akwa Ibom State,, | genre = R&B, Hip Hop, Pop, Dance | years_active = 2015–present | label = UMG, BYB, Blue Sapphire Music, Genius Records | associated_acts = the weeknd, Karl Wolf, Usher, Drake, Justin Bieber, Wizkid, Kid Ink, Davido, P-Square, Flavour N'abania | website = }} Prince Daniel Emmanuel Okon Better known as Daniel Keys (born Feb 5, 1992) is a Canadian Recording RnB artist, dancer and actor. Born in Akwa Ibom State, Nigeria, he was involved in his church choir from a young age. Having signed with Universal music Canada in 2015, Daniel released his Single self-titled the following Week. It peaked at number 20 on the CA ''Billboard'' 200. With his first single Come Closer peaking a top the CA ''Billboard'' Hot 100, Daniel then Set To Release His Album First album Unforgettable Memories in (Feb 14, 2016) Record Deal In (Feb 14, 2016) Universal Music Canada officially introduced Daniel Keys To the Platform as their New artist. Life and music career In 2009 Daniel keys Remix "No Hands" By Waka Flacka with Singing, the song hits over 500 Donwload on sharehulk. Prince then Decided To Go into R&B music Fully, Releasing 3 to 4 Songs a Week both Remix And original. Now With 4 Major Singles Released Worldwide under one year, Daniel Keys has Done What Most Independent Artist cannot do. Daniel Keys is ready to take over the industry globally. Daniel Keys was Born in Nigeria, Akaw Ibom Stated under The Name of Prince Daniel Emmanuel Okon. popularity known as Daniel Keys. Coming Up 2 times award winning artist For Best Up Coming Act. At age 17 Daniel keys found himself performing with some of the biggest names in afro beats industry, like Flavor, Bracket, P Square, J martins...etc. After releasing 'Dream Girl' in 2011 Daniel Keys Decided To Go Fully in to R&B/Soul Music few months later he performed on the same stage as Ne yo in DC At HAZE Nightclub, which officially lunched Daniel Keys to the music game. Few week later Daniel Keys Released 'so Mine' and for the first time ever ice kid single was being play on the air all over Canadian Radio station and was voted in the top 10 single in Montreal. stages Right After That Keys Released his third Official Single 'Beautiful Dreams' the single was lunch on the same day as he was performing live in New York With Trey Songz. but since the single was never License, the single was suspended still 2013/June to be officially released worldwide. To date, Keys has shared the stage with America’s Big Artists. He has opened for artists Daniel Keys has also garnered international exposure with the release of his first single in 2011 of 'Dream Girl' which was nominated for Int-Act of the Year In his Home Country Nigeria. “All Night”. With his 3rd single “Beautiful Dreams,” exploding through the web as well as getting daily spins on MTV Africa, MTV Canada, Much Music TV, AmeTv. Daniel Keys has solidified his status as a popular fixture on international and Canadian based entertainment blogs. Daniel Keys has been recognized as one of the brightest up- and-coming multi-talented artists in the entertainment industry. Daniel Keys believes that 2016 will be his breakthrough year. Discography Studio albums * Broken heart (2012) * Midnight love (2014) * Unforgettable Memories (2015) Selected singles 2015-present:Sounds From the Other Side EP On Feb14, 2016, Daniel Keys released Official Album for Unforgettable Memories The Album highlights the struggles he endured in the early years of his recording career and Clarence Peters soar high in Album... References notes External links * * * Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian male actors Category:Canadian male television actors